Are you the beast and I beauty?
by CatX3
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has been believed to be dead for nearly 10 years. Amy is still in love with him, and will never move on. But when Tails, who is like a brother to her, goes missing...life will change forever when she stumbles upon a beast like no other. But who could ever learn to love a beast? Sonamy/Silvaze/Crails/Knouge
1. Intro

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry for not writing in a VERY long time, but I've been SUPA busy lately. SORRY! :( But I'm back! And with a new story too. I guess its sorta Beauty and the Beast, only different. And...ah...well, you'll see! ;) As always, I do not own SONIC THE HEDGEHOG or Beauty and the Beast. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_A spooky chill filled the air, a kind of chill you wouldn't get on any other night. Something was going to happen...something bad. And Sonic the Hedgehog could feel it. _

_He stood before - not an army, but maybe a few rows of robots. This was strange for Eggman. Whenever he tried to invade, he would have a full on invasion. But this time...there was only a few. _

_The mad doctor had chosen an odd battleground too. Instead of a well populated area, the fight would take place in an empty field, under the dark of night. The only light being the moon and the stars. _

_To the blue hedgehog's left stood Tails, Amy, Knuckles. To his right, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze. Sonic had guessed that Eggman would go all out, but as it turns out...it seems at the moment that they didn't need all of his friends here._

_...But that was all about to change._

_"What's with the change of scenery, Egghead? Getting tired of us beatin' ya infront of people?" Sonic smirked at his wise crack. As did all of his friends. _

_But Eggman, instead of his usual freak out, just stood in the exact same position. No facial expression, no eye twitch. Nothing. The robots stood still as stone. Not a sound was heard through the wispy grass. The group of friends had quieted themselves when they realized the eriee silence. _

_What did it mean?_

_Eggman opened his mouth and whispered, which should have been too quiet for them all to hear, but they heard it anyway. And it caused them all to wince in fear and confusion. "It ends today."_

_As he closed his mouth, the robots snapped to life. They slowly took step after step toward the heroes. _

_'You've got to be kidding.' The confident hedgehog chuckled. He thrust his arm forward and he friends ran past him, attacking the robots. _

_Through the destruction, Sonic strolled along until he was staring up at the doctor. Sonic folded his hands behind his back and stood up straight, making his face stern as he did a goofy imitation of the man infront of him. _

_Eggman continued with his grim and emotionless stare. Behind the hedgehog, the last robot fell. In under a minute, the friends had defeated all the enemies. They all turned and faced Eggman, expecting some kind of trick. _

_Instead, the evil doctor stepped down from his pedestal and walked through the rummage. He walked directly past the bewildered heroes and slowly made his way to the center of the field. He bent down and dug his hand into the ground, searching for something. _

_Everyone stood there, in confusion. Not doing anything. 'There's no need to attack. He's finally lost it.' thought Sonic. _

_Then suddenly, a click sound was heard from under the ground. The scattered robot parts jumped up from the ground and latched onto the nearest hero they were close to. Everyone was caught by suprise, and fell to the ground under the metallic cages. _

_Eggman then proceeded to take a romote control out of his pocket, and press the big red button in the center of it. A high pitched hissing noise began whistling from the robots. _

_Tails' eyes opened wide. "Guys! Hold your breath and break free as fast as you can! It's toxic gas!" He shouted. Eggman held his facial expression as he slowly nodded and repeated in a regular speaking voice, "It ends today." _

_Steam-like gas erupted from the robots. Everyone took a deep breath and held it in, fighting their way out of the temporary prison. Tails escaped first, and instantly pulled out a remote control of his own. He jammed his finger on the button and a see-through force field with a blueish tint surrounded him and some space around him, pushing against the toxic fumes. _

_"Get in here, guys!" One by one, all of the friends made their way to the safe spot, breathing heavily once inside. "Do we have everyone?" Knuckles asked anxiously. Sonic looked around frantically before yelling. "Where's Amy?" _

_Rouge brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh no!" Sonic took a deep breath and ran at top speed out of the safe zone. It didn't take him long to find her, her ankle trapped underneath a robot. She weakly struggled for freedom, but her loss of oxygen was catching up. Sonic spindashed the robot she was under and sent it flying, afterword picking the nearly unconcious Amy up bridal style. _

_He ran back into the forcefield and set her down on the ground. "Is she okay?" Tails opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard a faint beeping somewhere around them. _

_Through the mist, Eggman appeared. Coughing roughly, and clutching something resembling a metal box in his hand. "Bomb!" Silver shouted, realizing this as Eggman's final attempt. _

_Amy quickly blinked her eyes open at the word. "What?" _

_Sonic breathed quickly and heavily. He glanced back at Eggman, then took turns making careful eye contact with each of his beloved friends. A look of distress flashed on his face when he looked at Amy and Tails. She mouthed the word 'No' when she noticed what he was thinking. _

_He quickly sped out of the forcefield and at Eggman, but before his friends could see him reach the evil scientist..._

_BAHM!_

_Eggman's bomb exploded. _

_"No!" Tails and Amy shouted in unison. Everyone else either gasped or yelled. "Sonic!" Amy forced herself up to run out of the force field, but Knuckles and Shadow grabbed around her waist and pulled her back. _

_Tails fell to his knees. Everyone was in shock. Amy clawed and fought for freedom from her two friends, but they held firmly around her. Partially to keep her from going into the poisoned air, partially to comfort themselves and keep from bursting into tears like Amy, Rouge, and Blaze. Silver walked over to Tails and put his hand on his shoulder while he wiped his hand across his face. _

_"That...that was a nuclear bomb. He might be okay...but if he was...some sort of...of transformation would've happened...but even if he did sur...survive...the poison air would've...would've..." Tails tried to explain in between sobs, but couldn't help it anymore and began crying loudly for his best friend. _

_"Sonic...!" _

_...Amy's POV..._

That was 10 years ago...we never found any trace of Sonic the Hedgehog. None at all...

We all changed drastically after that. None of us were ever the same again. We all stayed close together, and we always will. With Eggman now dead, there was no need for heroes anymore. We continued on with our lives, but always keeping up to date on our fighting skills, just in case.

About a month after what happened to Sonic, Silver asked Blaze out. He says what happened to Sonic made him realize that 'you never know what life can throw at you, so what the heck are you waiting for? Take chances'. A year after they started dating, they were married. And Blaze is now pregnant. We're all so happy for them. They always talk about how greatful they are that they are so fortunate, and they'll never forget the great hero and friend that Sonic was. At least something good came out of this horrible tragedy...

Knuckles continues gaurding the Master Emerald on Angel Island...in addition to dating Rouge. After Silver and Blaze were married, they began dating. After Sonic's death, they both seemed to "Calm down" a bit. They didn't fight as much and were much more gentle with each other and anyone they came into contact with.

Shadow became ever more protective of his friends...especially me. He says he knows Sonic liked me more than he said, so he feels it's his responsibility to take care of the people closest to Sonic. He's never used the word "faker" again. His personality stayed mostly the same, except he is much more emotional. He's not afraid to cry or laugh or smile. He has quite a soft spot for children and, of course, his friends. But he _is_ still the 'ultimate lifeform'.

Tails and I took losing Sonic the hardest. For months after what happened, both he and I would stay awake at night because of nightmares and horrible thoughts. We decided to move in together, to comfort each other. We grew extremely close, now like brother and sister. Tails continues his inventing, in fact a few years ago he went off the college. He is officially the smartest person in our town.

As for me, I traded in my Piko-piko hammer for martial arts. I'm now a black belt in karate and protect myself. I haven't needed saving since that dreadful day ten years ago...

I still have yet to find love again, if I ever will. Everytime I come close, I push whoever it is away in fear of losing them. I know it's what Sonic would want for me to move on...but I just can't. None of us can. We all still have these questions in our minds...

Why did Sonic run out of the force field? Was it to help Eggman or something else? Why did Eggman kill himself, and why did he choose _that_ day to attempt to destroy us?

We all fear we will never know the answers...but we still, day to day, try our best to stay the same. Though none of us ever will be. We try our best...for Sonic. For our best friend, Sonic. The love of my life...and always will be...

...Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaaaay! What do you think so far? Remembs, this is just the intro. Trust me, you'll wanna stick around for this one! Ya hear? ;) UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER (which will hopefully be soon!) Adios! (bye!) <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Here comes another chapter, full speed ahead and powered by Sonamy love! ;) Well, don't let me keep you waiting! Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA. Enjoyz!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Amy gave a smile to the man handing her the bag of tools. "You're welcome." He returned her smile with a wave as she turned and walked away. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she strolled through the quiet little town. Everyone was always so kind and helpful. And it didn't always have to do with her past hero work. At times she would still have fans come up to her and ask questions, but mostly she, along with the others, just went on with her life.<p>

The kind people of this village were one of the many things her and her friends loved about it. A few months after that dreadful day, they all decided to move to a peaceful town out in the country side, and that they did. It was kind of their way to stay close together and comfort each other.

"Hey, Amy!" A fimiliar voice stopped her from her walk, and Silver and Blaze made their way over to her. "Where ya headed?" Silver asked as he put his arm around Blaze. She held up the bag she was holding and shook it playfully. "Just home, I've got to help Tails finish his invention." Blaze thought for a moment before exclaiming, "Oh ya, for that Science Convention in Spagonia, right?" Amy nodded excitedly. "Yup, he's been working on it for weeks."

Silver cocked his head. "What is it?" "Oh, it's amazing! It's..." She jokingly looked around and cupped her hand around her mouth. "...a transporter." They both laughed. "Oh wow! He's been attempting that for years now!" Blaze giggled at Silver's loud statement, then turned her attention back to Amy. "Well it should be incredible, you'll have to let us know how it turns out."

Amy brushed the hair out of her face. "Oh yes I will. Well, I'd better get going." Silver gave a little wave as she turned to walk away. "Ok, give Tails our best!" "I will." She waved goodbye to her friends and continued her stroll home.

When she was almost to her house, she was stopped by another fimiliar voice. "Amy." She didn't even turn around to figure out who it was. "Shadow." She giggled as she turned around to face him. "Yes?"

He smiled at her and stepped out from the shade of the tree he was standing under. "Make it quick, I've got to get home." She said, twirling around her bag. "Alright." He took a deep breath before staring at the ground while talking. "I've been hearing rumors. Of a monster, living somewhere deep in the forest behind the village." Amy rolled her eyes. "Shadow, you know I don't believe in that sort of stuff."

Shrugging, he looked up at the sky. "I'm just trying to protect the people I care about." "And the people Sonic cared about..." Shadow looked back at her when she said that, taking note of the sadness in her eyes. "Is that a bad thing?" He sighed deeply, hating the subject they were talking about. Amy bit her lip, also sighing. "No, and we all are thankful to you for that." He shut his eyes and nodded. "I know."

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "Just be careful, ok?" She shook her head up and down. "Alright, I will." "Good luck to Tails." He turned and walked away, saying goodbye with a nod of the head.

"Oh, Shadow." She brushed that beast nonsense off of her mind and traveled back to her house.

Once she got home, Tails ran up to her and grabbed the bag of tools from her. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for these!" He playfully punched her arm, causing her to laugh. "I'm sorry, but I got held up at the market." "By who?" He asked as he slid himself under the contraption.

"Silver and Blaze say good luck to you." She sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. "Oh, cool. Hey, isn't Blaze gonna have her baby soon?" Amy channel surfed while she smiled to herself about Silver and Blaze's new little bundle of joy. "Yes, very soon. They're so excited!" Tails pounded away on the machine. "I am too! Anything else happen in town?"

She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Oh ya, Shadow warned me about some kind of beast that's rumored to be living out behind the village." Deciding there was nothing good on TV, she turned it off and walked over to her good friend. "Hmm..I've heard of that. Think it's real?" She chuckled. "You know me, of course not."

"Ah, well. Hey! It's finally done!" Amy jumped up and down, clapping excitedly. "It is?" He pushed himself up off the ground and brushed himself off. "Yup! Now, lets test it!"

He searched the room for his first test subject, then spotted a half-eaten banana lying on the window sill. He scooped it up and set it down gently inside the machine. Amy plugged her nose and stuck out her tounge. "Tails! Why that?" He shrugged and chuckled. "It was the closest thing I could grab."

Amy laughed at his silliness, one thing that has never changed. Tails then proceeded to punch in a number key into the machine's keyboard. He then took Amy's hand and jogged over to the corner of the room, facing the wall and holding his hands over his face. "Lets hope this works!"

They heard a few beeps and bumps, then it all got quiet. They turned around and walked over to the machine, when Tails opened the door, the banana was gone. "Where'd you tell it to go?" Amy tilted her head in confusion. Just then, a flash of light appeared next to her, and when it dissapeared, the banana was in her hand.

"It works..." Tails whispered at first, then excitement filled his eyes and he jumped up and down, flying with his twin tails all over the room. "It works!"

Amy clapped and danced around the room. "It works!" They grabbed hands and twirled around the room joyfully, singing their new favorite phrase.

Tails pulled Amy into a hug. "Thanks Amy, I couldn't of done it without you." She hugged him back when she heard him start to sniffle. "No problem, buddy. And...I know Sonic would be so proud."

They seperated and Tails wiped his arm across his eyes. He gave her a smile and one final sniffle before running over to the machine and tugging on it. "Now, c'mon! We've got to get this attached to the Tornado. I've gotta get going!" She ran over and helped him pull, eventually making it outside and next to the airplane.

"You sure it will stay attached?" Amy asked cautiously as he hooked the machine up to the back of the plane. "Yah, don't worry about that. What I'm worried about is the weather. Not the best for flying." He said as he pointed up to the cloudy sky.

But, he shrugged and held out his arms. "One final good luck hug?" Amy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know you'll do great, Tails." They parted and nodded to each other. Tails boarded the Tornado and started it up. He waved to Amy one last time and shouted, "See you in a couple days!"

Amy him goodbye as he took off the ground and up into the sky, the machine trailing rather gracefully behind him.

She giggled to herself. Now what? The house all to herself. Hmmm...

What else, other than...

"Slumber party!"

**Yayyy! See where this is going? Told ya I'm not gonna have everything the same. Beauty and the Beast is more like a "structure" for the story more than exactly what I'm going off of. Well, hopefully it won't be long before I update again, sooo till then, CYA! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyy! So sorry this took SOOOO long! I'm going with my usual excuse, school and being busy! lol ;) anyhooooo, did anyone see Beauty and the Beast in 3D? I did! It was awesome! Lion King in 3D was moar epic though, hehe. Oh, listen to me. Jabbering on while there's a dinner to get on the table! haha! Ok ok, i'm done. Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. ENJOYZ!**

"Now, don't do anything too insane, Blaze." Silver chuckled at his wife's face, her eyesbrows lifted and wearing an expression that said 'You have got to be kidding me'. Amy giggled and waved Silver away. "Don't worry about anything, _Dad_." She and Blaze laughed at her comment, and at how Silver acted all offended.

Blaze and Amy gently pushed him to the door. "Alright, alright. I get the picture. I'll leave you girls to your party. Unless...you decide you want me to stay to make sure the baby stays safe." Blaze put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "That's fine with me, as long as you're okay with being our personal make-up test subject."

His eyes opened wide and he reached for the door-knob. "Call me if you need anything, see you tomorrow sweet heart!" He quickly kissed her on her cheek before rushing out the door and shutting it behind him.

"He really is cute, isn't he?" Amy smiled at how much Blaze and Silver were in love, and she nodded in agreement. "Yah, it's sweet how much he cares for you. He's going to be a great father." Blaze sighed and patted her tummy affectionately. "He sure is."

"Amy, who's here?" Cream's voice echoed in from the living room. Amy took Blaze's hand and lead her into the party, earning squeals of delight from all the other guests. "Blaze!"

Marine, Rouge, Tikal, and Cream ran up to them and hugged her one at a time, all being cautious of the baby. After a minute of hello's, everyone settled back down into their positions.

Rouge sat cross-legged on her sleeping bag, while Amy took her place sitting next to the bat on hers. Marine showed Blaze where she would be sleeping on the couch, and Tikal and Cream were scoping out the snack table (which held fruit punch, chocolate truffles, a fruit basket, and some of Amy's most famous cookies and brownies).

"So what's the occasion for a slumber party, Amy?" Rouge asked as she picked up her bag and set it down on her lap, trifling through it, looking for something. Amy shrugged and fluffed her pillow. "I don't know, Tails was away at the Science Fair and I had the house all to myself." She glanced over at Rouge with a questioning expression. "What are you looking for?"

As soon as that was said, Rouge yanked out a dvd from underneath all her make-up supplies. "I thought we could watch 'Bride Wars' later tonight." Tikal threw her hands up in the air excitedly. "I love that movie!"

_Ding Dong. _

Amy jumped up and jogged to the door. "Our last party guest!" She flung the door open to reveal Shade, holding up proudly a cd she obviously burned herself. "Hope I'm not too late!" She followed Amy to the room where everyone was waiting for them.

Shade plopped down onto the last empty spot between Cream and Rouge. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" She bounced up and down slightly, excited to her what they had to say.

"Well...dancing, movies, make-up, games-" Amy was cut off by Marine, who jumped up and made an announcement. "Let's fire up that music cd you brought there, Shade!" Everyone agreed, so she popped it into the cd player and 'What makes you beautiful' began playing.

Everyone cheered and leaped up, dancing and bouncing around the room.

"_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else!_"

Rouge made her way back over to her sleeping area and spread out all her make up supplies. "Makeover station over here!" Tikal ran over to her and brushed the hair out of her face. Then Rouge began applying mascara and blush to her face. Cream walked up and sat behind the echidna, waiting for her turn.

Blaze laughed as she watched Marine and Shade challenged each other to a brownie eating contest. Amy came over and sat by Blaze. "And we still have your baby-shower to party at!" They both giggled, then singing along to the joyful song.

_...hours later..._

_"My hair...is blue...!" _They laughed at the funny scene in the movie, and Amy screamed when Cream threw popcorn at her.

Blaze sat on the couch with blue eyeshadow complimenting her eyes perfectly. "And don't do anything too insane, he said." She spoke in a a deeper voice, imitating her husband for Shade and Tikal.

Everybody was having a good time, acting just like teenagers again. Then...

_BANG!_

A loud sound came booming through the windows from outside, causing all the girls to stop what they were doing and flinch. Amy muted the tv and stood up cautiously. "Hello...?"

She swallowed hard and walked to stand infront of the window. She slowly moved her gaze across the landscape, searching for anything out of place. Then she spotted a large branch that had been broken off of the a tree and had fallen against the house. It almost looked like something _ripped_ it off the tree...

"I'm gonna go check it out..." She slowly opened the sliding door, Rouge, Cream, Shade, and Tikal getting up to follow her. "We'll go with you, Amy." Marine and Blaze stayed sitting on the couch, not even needing to say that it would be best for Blaze to sit this one out.

They each slowly, step after step, made their way to the middle of the backyard. With it being dark out, and a cloudy night, their surroundings looked kind of creepy. "Is someone there...?"

Cream shakily switched on her flashlight and tried to control her trembeling hands. She took her time waving it back and forth slowly, secretly hoping she wouldn't see anything too scary.

"Oh well, looks like there's nothing there. Time to go back inside!" Tikal turned on her heels to sprint back inside, but was grabbed by the back of her teddy bear pajamas by Rouge. "Wait...Cream, shine the light back to the left again."

She resentfully obeyed, resisting the urge to run away screaming.

All their eyes opened wide, and no one reacted suddenly right away.

A large, hairy, and very dark creature was crouched behind a bush. It was hidden enough so you couldn't tell what it was, but you could still see the outline of it.

"Is it a bear...?" Shade whispered.

"Is it...bigfoot...?" Cream asked under her breath.

Amy's whole body trembled, as did everyone else's, with fear. What _was_ that thing? "I don't know..." She took a step forward, immedietly regreting it.

The creature noticed when he heard the snap of a twig. He reared up on his hind legs and stood at full height. Cream dropped her flashlight, and everyone screamed at the top of their lungs.

The moon shone through the clouds, and the creature howled, causing the girls to sprint back to the house at top speed.

Amy's foot got caught in a tree root, and she tumbled to the ground face-first. She didn't look up at first; she was sure she would be attacked or eaten. But when she wasn't, she looked back behind her and noticed the thing had retreated back into the woods, not even growling or anything.

"Amy!" Some of her friends shrieked when they realized they had left her behind. She pushed herself up off the ground and ran inside, slamming the door behind her.

They all breathed heavily, trying to catched their breath. Blaze and Marine hurried over. "What happened out there?"

No one answered. They all just shook with fear, and galnced back and forth at each other.

What was that out there...and why was it watching them...?

**ALRIGHTTTTT! Again, soooooooo sorrryyyyyyy that I didn't get this out sooner. I'll make sure this will not happen again...! I promise you that! :) until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chp 3..finally up...im sorry it took so long. :) (I no own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co.) Enjoy!**

"Come on...ugh!"

Tails shook the control panel infront of him, annoyed. The rain was beginning to pour harder and lightening was eminent. It would probably be a good idea to land and continue his journey after it quit.

He glanced over his shoulder at the machine, hoping it would stay in tact until he could stop to repair the chain. "I don't see a problem anywhere, why won't it-"

A crash of light flashed all around him, jolting the plane and causing sparks to ignite everywhere. He yelled in surprise, looking around in shock. "Oh no!" Tails gripped the steering wheel tightly, pulling up as hard as he could. But, when he looked out the window, he could tell he was still plummeting towards the ground.

Frantically, he threw on his head set and jabbed some buttons. "Amy! Pick up!"

_...Back with Amy... _

She sat on her knees, folding up the last blanket from the party. Blaze stood behind her, stuffing her hair brush into her bag. "That was great, Amy."

Amy shot her a smile from over her shoulder, strolling over and draping the blanket over the arm of her couch. "It was, wasn't it? Just like when we were teenagers." They both giggled, remembering the good old days. Blaze turned to face the front door, unaware that Amy had wandered over to gaze out the window to her back yard. "Whatever, Silver's not here yet. I don't need him to babysit me just cause I'm pregnant, right Amy?"

She laughed at herself and awaited her friend's answer. "Amy?" The pink hedgehog spun around, a little embarrassed at herself. "Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about that thing we saw last night.." Her voice faded as she got lost in her curiosity again.

Blaze sighed thoughtfully. "Yeah, I wonder what it was. Tikal seemed a bit more than freaked out." Amy whistfully nodded, half paying attention.

The two girls jumped at the sudden sound of Tail's radio going off, crackles and gurgles filling the room. "Amy! Pick up!" Amy ran over to the radio, recognizing Tails' panicked voice. "Tails? What is it?" She pressed a button to talk, and let it go so she can hear what he has to say.

"I've been struck by lightening, going down!" Blaze and Amy both gasped, looking at one other in question of what to do. "Well, how can I help?!" Tails' voice was barely audible any more through all the white noise. "Going down somewhere in Chao Forest! Bring help and-"

The crackles completely covered his voice. "Tails! Can you hear me?" She shouted at the radio, getting no response. "Tails!" Amy gave up and grabbed her coat, opening the door and rushing out into the rain.

"Amy! It's pouring out!" Blaze tried to get her to come back, but by the time she got outside, her friend was gone; dissappeared into the woods.

_...Tails..._

He shoved open the emergency escape door, crawling out of the wreckage weakly. He groaned and rubbed his head after he hit the ground. The rain kept coming, and the thunder wasn't much help either. Tails' first thought was to find some shelter, and work the plane issue out tomorrow.

So, he ran under a large tree, somewhat covered by its branches. He sighed, looking around and squinting his eyes to see anything three feet infront of his face. Then he noticed something coming towards him.

Thinking it was an over active imagination at first, he saw five chaos hovering over him. They giggled and pointed at him, probably cracking jokes in their own adorable language. "Uhh...A- a little help?"

He reasoned with them, offering a hopeful smile. They exchanged knowing looks, some kind of secret the two-tailed fox obviously wasn't allowed to know. "Chao!" They said together, turning and flying away.

Tails followed them through the forest until they came to a cave entrance. It didn't look menacing, more like cavemen style - like it's been inhabited before. He looked up at them, resentfully going into the cave with the chaos leading the way.

Inside the cave, it was bigger than it looked from the outside. It contained one large center space, branching out into separate entraces; almost like a house with rooms. There was grass, not stone, for the floor. And there was a dim glow illuminating it in all places. This puzzled Tails, because there was absolutely no light source anywhere as far as he could see.

The chaos flew around happily, calling out until more chaos came from every which way. The room was filled with them, cute creatures filling every available space. Tails couldnt help but chuckle at the sight, before being distracted by a room entraces that held the sound of running water. Without hesitation, he went through the way to find a waterfall, also glowing brightly, with a pond filled with Lilly pads below it.

He raised an eyebrow, this place was warmer than anywhere else in the cave. It was like a chao garden, but something was eerily different about it. He shrugged off the mysterious feeling and dipped his palm in for a drink of water.

"Chao choo!" He turned around to see the chaos rushing towards him, almost as if they were warning him of something.

Then he saw it. It was bigger than a bear, covered in dark black and navy fur. Sharp, jagged teeth. A snarl that said 'leave'.

Tails gulped. This must have been what Shadow was talking about...

The beast's snarl subsided, and it simply stared at the terrified figure. "What are you doing here?!" It growled, not at Tails, but to no one in particular. It turned away and retreated deeper into the cave. Even if it didn't eat him, that didn't mean it wasn't planning to. Tails sprinted away, out of the cave and away from the chaos.

"What was that thing?!" He glanced back to make sure it wasn't in pursuit of him, and tripped on a tree root in the process. Yelling the entire way, Tails fell head first into a tree trunk, knocking him out cold with the rain pounding away all around him.


End file.
